legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings - Sliding Scale of Antagonism
This page was created with solo purpose to help lost CIS Productions member who still have questions and doubts about the scale of antagonism in the story and all its side-stores, prequels, sequels and special episodes considering the story is full of Ensembles antagonists and villains ''Overaching Antagonists (in general) =LOTM: Sword of Kings= Saga AA Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine *Overarching: Darth Hades'' **''Greater-Scope: Scathach, Tech of the End'' **''Primary: Kureto Hīragi, Eckidina KnightWalker, Ryuunosuke Uryuu, Jeanne, Oda Nobunaga, Negev, Deus Ex Machina'' **''Secondary: Juria KnightWalker, Sayaka Kirasaka, Ashaus, Reynare, Bill Williamson'' **''Major: Vladimir Makarov, Cavalo de Troia, Lambda-11, Griffith, Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa, Thomas Sinclair, Parasite, Mal, Kingpin, Bill Sykes, Mason Verger'' ''Raizen High School Sub Arc *Overarching: The Fallen's Essence'' **''Greater-Scope: Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes '' **''Primary: Eckidina KnightWalker, Aki Honda '' **''Secondary: Tomoo, Misogi Kumagawa'' **''Major: Juria KnightWalker, Kim-Hak Sae, Emperor Tathagata Killer '' ''"From Hell" Letter *Overaching: The Fallen's Essence '' **''Greater-Scope: Mina Harker '' **''Primary: Sonia Nevermind '' **''Secondary: Otoya Takechi '' **''Major: Tama Sakai'' ''The Corbin Files *Overarching: Moloch'' **''Greater-Scope: John Dee, The Fallen's Essence, the Hidden One'' **''Primary: Michael Langdon'' **''Secondary: Eckidina KnightWalker, Junko Enoshima, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Headless Horseman, Terra of the Left, Serilda of the Abaddon, Carissa, the Malice of Moloch'' **''Major: Misogi "KnightWalker" Kumagawa, Atticus Nevins, Maria Arzonia, Sonia Nevermind, Arzonia Brothers, Fiamma of the Right, Andy Brooks, Ancitif, Pandora, Mikan Tsumiki, Mr. Gold, Frank Irving, Duke Firenza, Vento of the Front, Mephisto, Blackheart, Aleister Crowley / Cain Knightlord, Leohart the Prince of Hell '' ''Eckidina Arc Angel Sub Arc *Overarching: Ike Ray Peram Westcott '' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence '' **''Primary: Heis, Kanon Rihavein '' **''Secondary: Ganesha, Zancrow, Mercenary Tao, Phantasm '' **''Major: King Lucas, Lusamine, Aryana Westcott, Emperor Tathagata Killer, King Hamdo, Chinatsu, Kefka Palazzo, Unknown Godom Figure'' ''Unit CM 130 Sub Arc *Overarching: Ara Astaroth, Vira Hermes'' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence, Mina Harker'' **''Primary: B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Akrak Couteau, Red Moon Tyrant, Black Demons, Heis, Asami Sato, Leonardo Cruz, Valaine Le Deux, Two Spirits, Akira, Burckhardt'' **''Secondary: Kruel Rose, Professor Hojo, Echidna Bathory, Eckidina KnightWalker, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Aryana Westcott, Vergil, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama, Reaper, Nnoitra Jiruga, Jessica Bailey, Eclipso, BG9, Towa, the Black King, Rindel Ozu, Alice Ozu, Alexander Anderson, Oriax Wheelahr '' **''Major: Jeremy Blaire, Travon, Michael Langdon, Lusamine, Ruvik, Quattro, Misogi Kumagawa, Agnus, Androxus, Felix Drake, Schokolade, Dr. Ziggurat, Junko Enoshima, Dogami, Death Gun, Nick Fury, Richard Sampson, Carissa, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Kaitlyn Powell'' ''Mafusa Gang's Revenge Sub Arc *Overarching: Ara Astaroth, Mina Harker'' **''Greater-Scope: Red Moon Tyrant, Vira Hermes, Kaitlyn Powell'' **''Primary: Sasha, Black Manta, Odontotyrannos, Kruel Rose, Crauz, Kalus, White Mask, Kalawarner, Shalba, Beelzebub, Seilah, Jerome, Wizzro, Lilithmon, Heldalf, Symonne, Emeraude, Aversa, Alice Ashcroft, Arietta Fox, Lunarre, Victor Windul'' **''Secondary: Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Aryana Westcott, the Fallen's Essence, King Hamdo, Emperor Tathagata Killer, Bota Francis, Ash Landers Alexis Francis, Danua Gretel, Gregory, Rikka KnightWalker, Okkada Izuo, Amami Rantarou, Shinguu Korekyou, Jenniffer, Ursula'' **''Major: Jean Barts, Richard Barts, Dist Yun, Corone Flare, Grim, Bitorez Mendes, Gira Couteau, Rigrit, Ulbert Odlen, Flunder Paradyne, Daybreaker, Khajiit, Greed, Grey, Orga Discordia, Mary Grayroad, Enigma, Gregory Grape, Phyllis Peach, Pedro Pineapple, Michael Langdon, Black King'' ''Phoenix Sub Arc *Overarching: Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ara Astaroth, Kaitlyn Powell'' **''Greater-Scope: Vira Hermes, Kruel Rose'' **''Primary: Klarion, Izanami, The Will of the Abyss, Oriax Wheelahr '' **''Secondary: Alois Trancy, Elesis'' **''Major: the Fallen's Essence, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130'' ''Madness Sub Arc *Overarching: Sequined Sadist'' **''Greater-Scope: Idea of Evil, Kaitlyn Powell'' **''Primary: Ara Astaroth, Discordia, Valaine Le Deux, Aryana Westcott, Tomas Sev, Achylls of the Depravity, Vira Hermes, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Oriax Wheelahr, Shiva, Diodora Astaroth, Jedah Dohma, Shou Tucker, Hagoromo Gitsune, Future Michael Langdon, Unit-CM 130, Abyss Zurg, Heis, En, Felix Faust, Da Ji, Blaster Dark, Former Crimson King, Djinn, Mileena, Konstantin, Travon, Freed Selezen, Jude Valkorias, Sister Gloria, Mr. Dawn, Caren Mather, Father Kirou, Princess Carissa, Alexander Anderson, Cardinal Lucious'' **''Secondary: Eckidina KnightWalker, the Fallen's Essence, Black Doom, Clarice Di Lanza, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Demonio, Dark Tohka, Tom Bucky, Shinnok, Scabrous Scrotus, Abelia, King Hamdo, Temivel, Dark Cassie, Meliel, Fenrir, Loki, Fafnir, Hades, Daemon, Darkrai, Vali Lucifer, Syndra, Vali Dracu, Evelynn Astaroth, Demon Lord Eachter'' **''Major: High Priestess, Melisandre, Thetis, Roland Cox, Leonardo Cruz, Malcolm Graves, Psycho Jenny, Pride, Lust, Azazel, Diva, Wrath, Discordia, Rainer Astaroth, Echidna, Minerva, Sehkmet, Daphne, Typhon, Raven, Klaus Braunchsweig'' ''Aryana Arc *Overarching: Eve Fullbuster'' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence, Unit-CM 130'' **''Primary: Aryana Westcott, Relius Clover, Prime Reaper AI-78, Nova Tsukuyomi, Jessica Bailey, Kei Sakurai, Colonel Mael Radec, Eckidina KnightWalker'' **''Secondary: Dr. Emmanuel Klipse, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Vira Hermes'' **''Major: Dr. Hell, Heis, Jeanne'' ''Order of Terror Arc *Overarching: Scathach'' **''Greater-Scope: The Fallen's Essence, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant '' **''Primary: Unit-CM 130, Jeanne, Demonio, Eckidina's Clones, Aryana Westcott, Naraku, Melascula, Derieri, Galand, Heis, Angel, Creed Diskenth, Towa, Vincent Nightray, Superwoman, Madness'' **''Secondary: Vira Hermes, Ayanami, Illidan Stormrage, Ganzer Lejick, Shiki, Durham Glaster, Yoshino '' **''Major: Owlman, Mira, Vira Hermes'' ''Battle for Earth Arc *Overarching: Scathach'' **''Greater-Scope: Sequined Sadist '' **''Primary: The Fallen's Essence, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant '' **''Secondary: Demonio, Madness, Aryana Westcott'' **''Major: Vira Hermes, Unit-CM 130'' =''LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes= Astaroth Hell Saga *Overarching: Sequined Sadist'' **''Greater-Scope: Idea of Evil'' **''Primary: Ara Astaroth, Future Maria'' **''Secondary: Vira Hermes, Michael Langdon, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Aryana Westcott, Ainz Ooal Gown'' **''Major: Discordia, Valaine Le Deux, Aryana Westcott, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Oriax Wheelahr, Shiva, Diodora Astaroth, Jedah Dohma, Shou Tucker, Hagoromo Gitsune, Unit-CM 130, Abyss Zurg, Heis, En, Felix Faust, Da Ji, Blaster Dark, Former Crimson King, Djinn, Mileena, Konstantin, Travon'' ''Rebellion Saga *Overarching: Ara Astaroth'' **''Greater-Scope: Mask of Astaroth'' **''Primary: Black Raven'' **''Secondary: Michael Langdon, Zelkron, Aryana Westcott, Vira Hermes'' **''Major: Shiva, Diodora Astaroth, Jedah Dohma, Shou Tucker, Hagoromo Gitsune, Agares, Achylls of the Depravity, Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti, Oriax Wheelahr, Abyss Zurg, Heis, En, Felix Faust, Agent Abracadabra'' ''Black Mask Saga *Overarching: Ara Astaroth'' **''Greater-Scope: Idea of Evil'' **''Primary: Mask of Astaroth'' **''Secondary: Corrupted Albert Apple, Corrupted Carl Robinson, Corrupted Gregory Grape '' **''Major: Black Raven, Michael Langdon, Vira Hermes, Zelkron, Guinevere Arzonia, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Melancholia, Merciless Melancholia, Phyllis Peach, Apostle of Mask, the Purple Sanctuary, Agent Abracadabra'' ''Empire's Wrath Saga *Overarching: Ara Astaroth'' **''Greater-Scope: Mask of Astaroth / Corrupted / '' **''Primary: Black Raven, Michael Langdon'' **''Secondary: Aryana Westcott, Vira Hermes'' **''Major: Carl Robinson, Melancholia, Gregory Grape, Abyss Zurg, Zelkron, Agares, Achillys of the Depravity, Tomas Sev, Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince '' =''LOTM: Sword of Kings Part 2= Sith Saga Multi-Universe War Arc *Overarching: The Son '' **''Greater-Scope: Darth Hades, Darth Nihilus '' **''Primary: Wizeman, Jeanne, Nightbringer, Silri, Overlord, Hundun, Darth Nagah, Judar, Devimon, Deathborn, Ganondorf, Amatsu-Mikaboshi, Emperor Ming the Merciless, Darth Jadus'' **''Secondary: Darth Escuro, Darth Jaffar, Shadow Master, Darth Malgus, Kemurikage, Darth Baras, Ghirahim '' **''Major: Prime Reaper AI-78, Vira Hermes, IG-88 A, Gargos, Iron Queen, Amon, '' ''Cold War Arc *Overarching: Darth Hades'' **''Greater-Scope: Malefor, Fire Lord Ozai, Vira Hermes'' **''Primary: Kane, Wiseman, Sutekh The Destroyer, Dark Kahn, Ganondorf, Asura, Darth Marr, Darth Maul, Darth Malak '' **''Secondary: Darth Bane, Amon, Darth Sion, Hexxus, Darth Vitiate, King Piccolo, Karkull '' **''Major: Gek 'Lhar, Dark Couteau, Wolf'' ''Hades Arc *Ovearching: Darth Ragnos'' **''Greater-Scope: Chakravartin '' **''Primary: Darth Hades, Deathwing, The Lich King, NOS-4-A2, Prime Reaper AI-78, Vira Hermes, NOX-340, LI-023'' **''Secondary: Skeletor, Jeanne, No-Face, Androxus, Imperiex '' **''Major: The Dark Dragon, Revan, Samhaine, Hermaeus Mora, Maketh Tua '' ''Triggers Hell Saga Fire Arc *Overarching: Ragnarok Iblis, Lucifer'' **''Greater-Scope: Leohart the Prince of Hell '' **''Primary: Vaatu, Dark Couteau, Vira Hermes, Zeref Dragneel, Dimentio, Kyies the Necromancer, The Reaper, Nahemah, Albedo, Valak'' **''Secondary: Fhamsir, Vepnuhn, Zimr, Usourihn, Ougouxahr, Kiozach, Troonohnu, Whaunuhn, Mamuboiloch, Berzamuhm, Zaebsuhm, Searabar, Vinxal, Losohr, Wiamar, Paemoc, The Lich'' **''Major: Kongou, LadyDevimon, Baraka, Anti-God, Tzeentch, UBOA '' ''Hell Arc *Overarching: Ragnarok Iblis, Ara Astaroth '' **''Greater-Scope: Leohart the Prince of Hell, Dark Gaia '' **''Primary: An'ggrath the Unbound, Vira Hermes, Baraka, Bolg, Bill Cipher, Trigon, Sauron, Chernabog, Nova Shenron, Dark Tohka'' **''Secondary: Corset, Chantique, Wolf, Daemon, Diva, Goro, Hanzō Urushihara, Illidan Stormrage, Khyber, Khorne, Pride, Quan Chi '' **''Major: Devidramon, Frebeus, Freezer, Fulb, Foola, Filgi, Flitsi, Filga, Falrous, Faloreu, Eckidina KnightWalker, Dune, V.V. Argost '' ''Final Countdown Arc (final) *Overarching: Ragnarok Iblis, Lucifer'' **''Greater-Scope: Ara Astaroth '' **''Primary: Leohart the Prince of Hell, Hatchiyack, Janemba, Dark Lord, Khorne, Kil'jaeden, Kronos, Lorgar, Anubis, Phantom Lord, Fenrir, Loki, Hel, Jormungand, Ah Puch, Hades, Nibiru Entity, The Horned King'' **''Secondary: Kharn the Betrayer, Vira Hermes, Kintaro, Lord Tirek, Motaro, Mortarion, Queen Bansheera, Ravemon, Sanguine, Shao Kahn, Skarbrand, Tengu Shredder, Monster X '' **''Major: Skulker, Skorge, Shendu, Skullsatamon, Slaanesh, Sloth, The Huntsman, Warmaster Horus, Dark Tohka'' =''LOTM: A Draw of Kings= Deus.Ex.Machina Saga Genocide Arc *Overarching: The Fallen I'' **''Greater-Scope: Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers '' **''Primary: General Grievous, Aryana Westcott, Izaya Orihara, Unit-CM 130, The Captain, Albert Wesker, Grigori Rasputin, Asura, Dark Danny, Silas, Ghetsis, Maltruant, Bismarck Bodewig, General Veers, Zinyak, General Kalani, Nui Harime, Akihiro Kurata, Atrocitus, Azetlor, Baron Strucker, Colonel Mael Radec, Dark Oak, Diablo, Dr. Genus, Dr. Zager, Dr. Wheelo, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Herr Kleiser, Hunter J, General Rom Mohc, General Rahm Kota, Juno Eclipse, Abyss Zurg, Joseph Bertrand, Zod, Queen Bee, Chiquita, Kinshiki Otsutsuki'' **''Secondary: Wuya, President Coriolanus Snow, Fifth Brother, Gin, Hans Landa, Iron-Masked Marauder, Hugo Drax, Haruna Niekawa, Harold Attinger, Irys, James Savoy, Jack Krauser, Juno Eclipse, Kai Leng, Kei Sakurai, Lambdadelta, Lex Luthor, Maltruant, Malebolgia, Mao, Norman Osborn, Oleg Petrovsky, President, Prime Minister Honest, Vira Hermes'' **''Major: Jan Valentine, Luke Valentine, Mar Tuuk, Minerva Liddell, Morpheus D. Duvall, Raditz, Razer, Stein Zeins, Rip Van Winkle, Relius Clover, Queen Myrrah, Voldemort, Spectra Phantom, Tirana Maliciosa, Karasuba, Cerberus, Nizer, Clementine'' ''Cataclysmatic War Saga Fallen Gem Arc *Overarching: The Fallen I'' **''Greater-Scope: Ike Ray Peram Westcott'' **''Primary: Black Diamond, Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond, Skull Face, Eckidina KnightWalker, Shiki, Eva Pries, Katarine Zokyo, Sabrina Du Hearnet, Jackeline San Myo, Vali Lucy Toutaka, Vanessa Del Sandria, Hans Svee, Sven, Mildred Fujimura, XB7-522 Commander James, Kiki, Shura Brothers, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, Dr Hamsterviel, Katir'' **''Secondary: Prince Hans, Major Arnold Ernst, Toht Apollo, Geist, Dylan Goud, Misaya Reiroukan, Utsuho Reiuji, Emperor Makoto, Volt Luster, Shadow Prove, Mylene Farrow, Lync Volan, Zenoheld, Gus Grav, Barodius, Edwin Epps '' **''Major: Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class, Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class, Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class, Standard Carrier Wo-Class Battleship, Ru-Class Battleship, Ta-Class Battleship, Re-Class, Ragyo Kiryun, Rudolf Wernicke, Ozwell Edward Spencer, Minaka Hiroto, Bolivar Trask, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Theo Galavan, Lord Business, Steven Jacobs, Yellowjacket, the Once-ler'' ''Katarina's Memories Sub Arc *Overarching: The Fallen I'' **''Greater-Scope: Sequined Sadist'' **''Primary: Ellen Mira Mathers, Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Eve Fullbuster, Midway Princess, Licorice, Harbour, Dr. Miserix, Lady Death, Kishin Asura, Yi Xing Long, Red Onslaught, Anti Spiral, Krona, Decreator, Mandrakk, Akhenaten, Lactos, Dark Tohka, Staciria Sizumo, Yu Alhmanic "The Unnamed Monster", Bernhardt the Twin, Amey Tatsuta, Tenryuu, Charge Schorodinger, Scalia the Doll, Stacia the Assassin, The 3 Sisters of Abyss, Rudi "The Warden", Zigul, Momuka, Zugil'' **''Secondary: Black Blood, Steins Zaen, Furyies, Milady Suzuka, Dark Mask, Creed Valeska, Theo Dislan, Barbara Tek, Aine Trixie, Van Del Tu, Tubalcain Alhambra, Shaula Gorgon, Erza Knightwalker, Kaworu Nagisa, Walter C. Dornez, Razer, AUTO, Soo Won'' **''Major: Black Spirit, Amon Goeth, Exdeath Inara, Kaguya Wescott, Jennifer Ashcroft, Nemesis, Zastin Gins the Exterminator, John Doe, Syura, Dorothea, Cosmina, Champ, Enshin Izou, Seryu Ubiquitous, Remus, Natala Wu Ming, Gin, Mez, Sten, Suzuka, Ibara, TX-98, Zemerik, Gozuki, Rosalia, Masquerade, Wiseman, Chase, Faust, Dyst, Arlock, Police Commander Uehara Daizo, Frank Tenpenny, Paul McDaggett, Eddie Pulaski, Charlie Rakes, James Suggs, T-1000, Charlie Hewitt, Matt Cordell, Sgt. Hilde Schimitten, Gillian Loeb, Captain Byro, Judge Death, Peter Davis, MAD Cat, Levin Jakes'' ''Abyssal Chaos Saga Bismarck Arc *Overarching: Ike Ray Peram Westcott '' **''Greater-Scope: Akihiro Kurata '' **''Villain Protagonist: Bismarck Bodewig '' **''Primary: B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, Sebastian Shaw, Abyss Zurg, Ellen Mira Mathers, Neferpitou'' **''Secondary: Hades Izanami, Borus Killer, Exdead, Battle Ninja Robot, Unit AI-Meta Ninja Droid, Gaiden, Gallen Cyborg, Nightfire Slasher Ninja, Golin Medraino, Dark Thunder, Night Stalker, Garenn Mislie, Killer Drone 57TY, Spectre Assassin, Kashika, Mass Destruction Drone Ninja, Speed O'Bryan, Monliai, "Mercy", Agro Ninja, Speedster Yakuza Battle Drone'' **''Major: Orochimaru, Prime Minister Honest, Dr. Phineas Phibes, Leohart the Prince of Hell, Megazn Tin, Yot Botx, Fear Inquisitor, Accelerator Clone, Van Stan, Ulqi Tiz Van, Valkyrie, Susie Vas Montegro, Anasasia, Two-Sides, Haydria, Momoka Yuit, Sakura Izayoi, Oleg Petrovsky, Android 13, Alain, Jack Krauser'' ''Kingdom of the Cosmic Sub Arc *Overarching: Leohart the Prince of Hell, Ike Ray Peram Westcott '' **''Greater-Scope: Herobrine, Lazarus'' **''Primary: King of the Golem Kingdom, Zaak'' **''Secondary: Ender King, Ender Dragon'' **''Major: Queen Mal'' ''The Legendary ExKrieg Arc (final) *Overarching: The Fallen I, Sequined Sadist '' **''Greater-Scope: Idea of Evil '' **''Primary: Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Ellen Mira Mathers, Aryana Westcott, Miserix, Darkseid, Black Hand, Eve Fullbuster, Unit-CM 130, Hades Izanami, Makuta Teridax, Vira Hermes '' **''Secondary: Skull Face, Van Kleiss, Ultimecia, Apocalypse, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Thanos, Harbinger (Mass Effect), AntiChrist, Parallax, Yhwach'' **''Major: Giygas, Mana Ouma, Cyrus, The Major, Aya Tokoyogi, Nekron, Madara Uchiha, Ultron, Völkermord Creighton'' =''LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword= Exploration Saga *Overarching: Lapis, Supreme Leader Snoke '' **''Greater-Scope: General Hux '' **''Primary: Kylo Ren '' **''Secondary: Captain Phasma '' **''Major: Datoo, Dophel Mitaka '' ''Longinus Dreizehn Orden *Overarching: Lapis, Ike Ray Peram Westcott'' **''Greater-Scope: Ayanami Zaltros'' **''Primary: General Valtrus, Crow Eus, Lady Stryker, Captain Van Du Britia, Mikaela Prescott, TX-20, Jessie Kannagi, '' **''Secondary: Doctor, Jessie, Burter, Lord Vun Sads, Laurus Sinclair, Deborah Dritz, Lucas Kannazuki, '' **''Major: The Commander, Britnet Ashcroft, Soundwave, Shockwave, Dark Yamai'' ''Last Man Standing *Overarching: Ragnarok Iblis '' **''Greater-Scope: Lapis'' **''Primary: Bernhardt Rhode'' **''Secondary: Michael Harley'' **''Major: Erwin Toborro'' =''LOTM: Destiny= Universal Saga Wolf Arc *Ovearaching: The Darkness, Darth Hades '' **''Greater-Scope: Asura'' **''Primary: Sauron, Tor Maelz, Chakravartin, Skynet Resitence Omega 5'' **''Secondary: The Dementors '' **''Major: Shiva '' ''Astaroth's Shadow Arc *Overarching: Idea of Evil '' **''Greater-Scope: Ara Astaroth, Shiva, Queen Mal, Krol Barbaro'' **''Primary: Zorin Blitz, Randall Flagg, Isuke Inukai, Ramsay Botton'' **''Secondary: Mosquito Girl, Phantom, Supreme Leader Snoke, Tails Doll, The Beldam, HABIT'' **''Major: A-Yanda, Alejandro Sousa'' ''The Heart of Darkness Arc *Overarching: Sequined Sadist '' **''Greater-Scope: Idea of Evil'' **''Primary: The Darkness, Fallen Hana, Tyron, Killer Zero, Queen Mal'' **''Secondary: Trigon '' **''Major: Kurumi Tokisaki '' ''Revenge of the Fallen Saga DEM 2nd Reich *Overarching: Ike Ray Peram Westcott '' **''Greater-Scope: Aya Tokoyogi '' **''Primary: Kid Buu, Bhunivelze, Kefka Palazzo '' **''Secondary: TV-040, TL-201, TX-30TX-LO, Klalen-30, TA-20, TX-77, AUT-O2T, B-09, TR-32, TC-10, TK-72, TY-21, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn'' **''Major: Prime Reaper AI-78, Eve Fullbuster '' ''Aryana's Revival *Overarching: The Fallen I'' **''Greater-Scope: Ike Ray Peram Westcott '' **''Primary: Aryana Westcott'' **''Secondary: Ginyu Special Forces - Jeice, Barton, Ginyu, Recoome'' **''Major: Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Neferpitou, Neiz, Doore, Thousar, Zarbon, Juso, Dodoria, Vicious, Electro'' ''Michael's Rise *Overarching: Ragnarok Iblis'' **''Greater-Scope: Moloch'' **''Primary: Michael Langdon '' **''Secondary: Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince, Agent Abracadabra, Valak '' **''Major: Team Red, the Purple Sanctuary, Satan Cult, Space Casino'' ''Greater Saga Ragnarok's Day Arc *Overarching: None'' **''Greater-Scope: Ragnarok Iblis'' **''Primary: The Infant, Lucifer, Skarbrand Viscara, Phantom Lord, Anubis, Kyies the Necromancer, Nahemah, Valak'' **''Secondary: Fhamsir, Vepnuhn, Mamuboiloch, Berzamuhm, Zaebsuhm, Searabar, Vinxal, Losohr, Wiamar, Paemoch'' **''Major: The Emperor of the Night '' ''Sequined's Wrath Arc *Overarching: None'' **''Greater-Scope: Sequined Sadist '' **''Primary: Leonardo Cruz, Adam, Lilith, Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Sandalphon, Israfel'' **''Secondary: Leliel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisael, Tabris, Lilin, Shateiel, Iblis'' **''Major: Matarael, Sahaquiel, Iruel'' ''The Eye of Idea of Evil Arc *Overarching: None'' **''Greater-Scope: Idea of Evil'' **''Primary: Black Demons, Brother Blood '' **''Secondary: Shou Tucker, Mephisto '' **''Major: The Black Army '' ''Krol the Barbaro Arc (final) *Overarching: Idea of Evil'' **''Greater-Scope: Krol Barbaro'' **''Primary: Zorc the Dark One, Amon '' **''Secondary: Father '' **''Major: Black Susano'o'' ''See Also *LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Sliding Scale of Antagonism'' Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Overarching Villain Category:The Heavy Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Major Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Main Villains